Me llamo Brüzter Hyles
by SirOrion
Summary: Hijos de un Dios...pero no de un olímpico se vuelve objetivo de los monstruos que acechan a su estirpe, Ariel y él, deberán sobrevivir al tormento que sus padres le traen.
1. Prologo

Buenas este es mi primer fic de OC basado en Persy Jackson usaré situaciones que aparecen en el libro, pero obviamente ahora cambiadas, estoy intentando no hacerlo ver completamente como una copia, espero que les guste y eso.

Con 2 Review publicaré continuación, no acostumbro hacer capítulos largo pero espero hacerlos igual a este. espero les guste chao chao

Prologo.

Me llamo Brüzter Hyles, un nombre bastante extranjero a decir verdad, normalmente los profesores suelen llamarme Hyles, que es un poco más sencillo de pronunciar, a decir verdad, soy nacido en America, pero mi madre trajo consigo la cultura Alemana, como decirlo; "Un Alemán siempre será orgulloso", creo que sería la manera más sencilla de explicar el porqué de mi nombre.

Oh perdón, me salí del propósito de estas páginas, si estás leyendo esto con fines de diversión déjame decirte que tienes una mentalidad bastante grotesca pero me alegro que no pienses en volverte uno como yo...sería imposible, pero de tener la oportunidad siempre te diré "olvídalo y no lo hagas".

Nunca quise ser así…¿Así como?... Un Mestizo

¿No sabes lo que es?...Verás ¿Sabes algo de Mitología Griega?

Si, si…Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Ares, ellos y muchos más, pero sabes algo deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias, nunca se debe nombrar a alguien que no se da la bienvenida…pronto lo entenderás.

¿Cómo qué por qué?... Te contaré mi historia y mi encuentro con mi ascendencia celestial.

…..

Siempre fui un chico problema, no precisamente porque intentará serlo…era nato por así decirlo, no pasaba un día en el que inconscientemente acabará envuelto en una serie de momentos que ni más ni menos terminaban de mala manera.

Recuerdo como a los 8 años intente hacer mis primeros amigos en la primaria Vallun de New York , fue bastante vergonzoso ser tachado como "especial" al no poder leer ni los primeros párrafos del libro infantil; Claro, me diagnosticaron Dislexia; un desorden mental que me impedía leer con normalidad, ciertamente me sentí ignorante al no saber realmente que querían decir con eso, pero pronto lo averigüé, poco tiempo después me percate que los chicos del salón se veían alejados de mi por miedo a contagiarse…como si de verdad fuese contagioso, dada la redundancia.

Otro problema diagnosticado fue un trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad (TDAH), más leña para el fuego de mi futura vida asocial, con esto los pocos chicos que osaban sentarse junto a mí, desaparecieron, les parecía proeza siquiera ir delante o detrás de mí en la fila para el almuerzo, era curioso ver cómo me dejaban ganar en cualquier deporte con tal de no mantener un contacto frecuente conmigo, todo eso sin contar los diversos problemas con algunas personas que repentinamente desaparecían luego de intentar cosas conmigo.

Como aquel profesor de 2 grado, que al principio parecía buena persona conmigo, lo recuerdo su nombre Señor Jacob Blackwood, a decir verdad, muy joven para decirle señor, pero por alguna razón siempre inquiría en que era una manera de mostrarle respeto, ahora que lo pienso, solamente quería sentirse superior, en fin todo cambio cuando en una tarde a finales de año escolar, descubrí cierta anomalía en la anatomía del Señor Jacob, un repugnante cuerno en su frente inmediatamente lo confundí con un unicornio, no habían pasado ni unos pocos segundos de habérselo mencionado cuando se abalanzo sobre mi con sus fauces abiertas y ojos inyectados en sangre, por más inocente que fuera…esa escena me asustos de sobremanera, intente correr y salir de aquel salón, mientras los demás chicos reían de mi terror, tropecé varias veces intentando alejarme de él, pero sus largos brazos (más de lo habitual) me habían rodeado sin escapatoria.

Fue una suerte, que la señora Hokins apareciera; Blackwood parecía palidecer frente a ella y como no, la señorita Anabell Hipe Hokins era sin duda el terror entre los profesores, estricta entre sus iguales y aún más estricta con sus alumnos, en un pestañar el profesor Jacob había empezó a dar su clase con naturalidad claro sin despegar su vista de mí.

Los días consiguientes había intentado alegar la existencia de un cuerno en la cabeza de un profesor, siendo reprendido y no fue sorpresa verme en diversas citas psiquiátricas, y aún más al mudarnos mi madre y yo a un pueblo un poco más alejado del corazón de New York, por los próximos años había ido sin mayor inconveniente luego de creer haberme sacado de la cabeza la existencia de ese cuerno, solo alegue haber dejado de creer en él para no asistir más a esas tontas citas.

Aunque curiosamente podía percibir algunas anomalías con otras personas que intentaban relacionarse conmigo, pero nunca intente comentarlo con nadie por miedo a volver a terminar como antes, luego de eso volvimos a mudarnos por problemas similares Y así fue mi vida hasta ahora.

Gire el rostro con cansancio intentando despegar la mirada de aquel libro de historia, seguía con los mismo problemas de Dislexia y no podía leerlo todo tranquilamente, eso había interferido en mi proceso de aprendizaje y no podía elevar mis notas por más que lo intentará, aunque podía mantenerlas tranquilamente en una C+ que creo…era un logro dado mis diversos problemas.

Observe con envidia a mi compañero de habitación Marsias, un raro chico bastante gandulo, y perezoso, de cabello negro rizado y una ligera pelusa de cabello en su barbilla, un cutis ligeramente rojizo como si hubiese estado viviendo mucho tiempo en un ambiente soleado, no muy alto con un aspecto muy retro, como si para él la moda se quedó en los 90. Era extraño siquiera verle leer o estudiar…siquiera recordaba haberlo visto prestar demasiada atención en clases pero parecía imposible verle siempre con notas superiores a las de él…entre los mejores del curso a decir verdad…pero creo que por eso le tenía celos…aunque ciertamente era probablemente con él único chico que hablaba sin llegar a malos términos, su apatía los hacia bastante amigables entre sí.

Aunque a decir verdad, el chico parecía bastante popular en lo que cabe decir a pesar de tener algunos problemas en su parte baja del cuerpo, debía caminar con un par de muletas cosa que parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo, siquiera los abusivos parecían fijarle como blanco para sus jugarretas…tenían otra víctima, si señores…Yo.

Me levante de la silla echándole una última ojeada al cuaderno con mis apuntes de historia, y otro al grueso libro de mitología, suspire cansado tome mi chaqueta de invierno y la colgué de mi hombro, tome mis llaves y mi cartera, Marsias se removió un poco para observarme justo al tomar el pomo de la puerta, parecía querer decir algo pero no queriendo molestar.**-¿Sucede algo? –** pregunte sin darme cuenta que aun un deje de envidia en mi voz la hacía sonar un poco petulante, cosa que no incomodo a el chico de cabello negro, solo bufo y señalo por la ventana, no me había percatado pero caía una ligera lluvia de copos de nieve, no mucha, pero si seguramente haría mucho frio.

Entendí a lo que se refería, debería llevarme algo más, tome el gorro del estilo canadiense y me lo coloque, mi cabello rubio platinado bastante claro y largo se vio aplastado sin carme cuenta algunos mechones ya cubrían mis ojos azules, al igual muy claros, tenía la apariencia de cualquier alemán, alto para mi edad (que por cierto era 12), delgado pero de buena contextura. Y bastante pálido, tanto que aun sin estar fuera mis mejillas ya se encontraban rojizas, a aparte del gorro, tome mis guantes de tela y con un gesto de agradecimiento a Marsias, salí de la habitación con rumbo al patio interno del Internado.

No era precisamente el más lujoso ni el peor, pero tenía una buena reputación lo suficiente para poder acceder a la academia de aviación cuando me graduara, en fin.

Tenían un curso especial para chicos con "problemas", pero me había esforzado lo suficiente para entrar en el curso normal, solamente que tenía un poco más de ayuda por parte de los profesores que cualquier otro alumno, aparte de un chequeo psicológico semanal, temían que la presión arruinara algo en mi cerebro, mofe por eso.

No fue una sorpresa encontrar las puertas bloqueadas, estaba acostumbrado con destreza la pude abrir y salir con regocijo al patio, cualquiera se colocaría la chaqueta, pero no yo, simplemente nunca tenía frio, si quería podría estar desnudo en plena ventisca, y no sentiría frio hasta que muriera…seguramente.

Me senté en la banca justo en el centro del patio, en caso de que algún guardia intentará ver dentro no lo detectara fácilmente, sentado ahí se ponía a pensar en su vida…era muy aburrida, no tenía siquiera amigos para disfrutar los veranos, ni siquiera su madre lo quería en casa en esas épocas, desde que se había establecido en ese internado, no había vuelto a casa, y los veranos se quedaba ahí durmiendo y comiendo.

No era precisamente la vida que cualquier chico fuese a querer, los conserjes eran prácticamente con los únicos adultos con los que podía hablar sin agregar a los profesores.

Luego de aproximadamente 2 horas de haber estado bajo la nevada, y con una ligera capa de nieve en mis hombros, me digne por entrar nuevamente.

Al llegar a la habitación, escuche un ligero cuchicheo en la habitación, no era precisamente que me gustara escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no podía entrar en plena conversación.

**-Definitivamente la chica es una mestiza- **escuche la voz de Marsias un poco más seria de lo habitual, ¿De qué chica estarían hablando? ¿Desde cuándo Marsias era tan racista? Llamar mestizo a alguien, como si hubiese sangre pura en este mundo.

**-Aun no estoy segura…creo que sería conveniente que me uniera al instituto para estudiarla más de cerca- **la voz femenina me sonaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

**-Señora…afuera- **pronuncio el chico para seguidamente ver como la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a una señorita que parecía bastante conocida, de bastante altura buena figura, de largo cabello castaño rojizo y ojos de color ambar, parecía tener ya unos 40 años encima pero aun así desbordaba júbilo -**¿Hyles estabas escuchando?**

-**¿Qué cosa? – **Traté de mentir, cosa que parecía no funcionar en ellos, pero solo se vieron con una mirada de complicidad y se dignaron a dejarlo así- **¿Disculpe puede dejarme pasar? – **pregunte un poco nervioso pero sin demostrarlo, la señora se hizo a un lado con un gesto de desagrado, me fije en la última mirada de la señora antes de sentarme a leer nuevamente, apenas eran las 8pm aún tenía un rato más de estudio.

**-No se preocupe señorita Hip…Hokins- **se corrigió inmediatamente, pero fue suficiente para mí, instantáneamente gire la cabeza para encargar a la señora que ahora parecía fruncir el ceño por mi reacción.

**-¿Señorita Hipe Hokins?- **aquella profesora de primaría que me había salvado del profesor Jacob, hace 4 años que la había visto, y seguía igual que en antaño -**¿es usted?**

La mirada de duda se hizo presente en la señora que suavizo el ceño -**¿Disculpe, me conoce? – **pregunto con precaución en su voz fijo sus ojos en mi intentando saber mis intenciones.

**-Soy Brüzter Hyles, usted me ayudo cuando estaba en 2 grado y aquel profesor intento atacarme en Vallun- **dijo con deje de tristeza que supuse había pasado desapercibido- **El profesor Jacob Blackwood me había atacado- **dije con la esperanza de que me recordará y dejará tanta desconfianza a mi persona.

**-Oh entonces te alegrara saber que a partir de mañana seré profesora de Historia aquí- **un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, al recordar que tan estricta era la profesora, con una mirada seria pero cálida se retiró de la habitación, dejando con una extraña expresión a Marsias, "Confunsión" seguramente.

Y así paso la noche…

La mañana siguiente curiosamente el profesor Davis de Historia y Mitología se había retiro temporalmente del instituto y su sustituto fue casualmente la profesora Anabell Hipe Hokins, y como esperaba el examen había sido mil veces por de lo que imagine con el profesor Davis, pero por alguna razón las respuestas llegaban a mi cabeza como si de antemano las supiera.

9 Meses después impresionantemente había podido subir mi nota en solo una materia, Historia & Mitología, la clase de la profesora Anabell, no era algo que esperaba, podía presumir aquella " A- " aunque no había a quien presumirle.

Por otro lado, había ocasiones en las que podía ver a la profesora hablando junto a Marsias, solo que ya no intentaba espiarlos ni nada, prefería pasar de esas charlas, solo me parecía curioso ver al chico hablar constantemente con una de las chicas de la clase especial casualmente sufría de los mismos problemas psicológicos que yo. Una chica pelirroja de tez blanca y ojos grisaseos, bastante bella pero parecía de cierta manera, bastante decaída.

Creo haber odio que se llamaba Ariel Duffhanks, supuestamente era su 6 escuela en 6 años, realmente se parecía mucho a mí, la diferencia es que los chicos peleaban por ser sus tutores, cosa que no permitían, en especial la señorita Anabell, ella daba clases privadas continuas a la chica para poderla mantener como la mejor en la clase especial, aunque faltaba mucho para poder anexarla a la clase normal, según había oído. No es como si él hubiera hablado con alguien más aparte de a Marsias.

Nuevamente esa noche casualmente de invierno nevado, salió al patio exterior luego de una extenuante sesión de estudios sobre algebra, había olvidado llevar su gorro y sus guantes, pero hasta el sol de hoy nunca había necesitado realmente eso.

Nuevamente abrió la puerta con sus artimañas, que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, se le hacía realmente fácil abrir esas puertas y colarse a través del patio, sería curioso ser comparado con Hermes, sería un buen ladrón, rio por la ironía de unir ambas nociones en la misma palabra.

Sin pensarlo llego nuevamente al centro del patio, por alguna razón prefería quitarse su franela y sentir el viento helado rozarle los músculos por algún motivo siempre se sentía mejor ahí, que en cualquier otro sitio.

Acaricie mis músculos pensando en porque nunca sentía frío pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo dejo que el viento acariciara su piel sin pensarlo mucho.

Un apestoso olor a putrefacción surco sus fosas nasales, era realmente extraño que ese olor llegara a esos sitio…es más nunca había olido algo tan desagradable por ahí…podría decir que era lo peor que había olfateado.

**-¿Disculpa no tienes frio?- **giro su rostro asustado en busca de la voz, para su sorpresa Ariel se encontraba frente a él, con una mirada de impresión que le hacía saber que la había cagado, ya lo veía venir Hyles el psicópata que anda desnudo en la nieve.

Intente coger mi camisa e irme corriendo antes que algo peor pasara pero no esperaba que la chica me sujetara con fuerza, mucha fuerza para ser tan delgada, pensé.

Su mirada expectante me hacía saber que quería una respuesta y no me iría hasta dársela-**No realmente…-** respondí desviando la mirada de aquellos azules ojos que parecían estudiarme.

**-Es impresionante- **la inocencia en su voz me hizo atontarme un segundo pero luego volví a levantar mi mascara de emociones, no podía dejar que alguien más jugara conmigo.

**-No es realmente para tanto…solo es raro- **dije intentando soltarme de su agarre que parecía suavizarse pero aún no cedía, no quería usar la violencia pero sus temperamento por alguna razón estaba variando en ese momento.

**-Pero a mi me parece genial- **dijo nuevamente como incitándome a no irme, al verle a esos ojos comprendí a los demás chicos que morían por ella…realmente atraía te daban ganas de seguir cualquier orden que ella diera, no entendía el porqué.

**-Vaya vaya… una mestiza en este infierno helado- **la podredumbre había vuelto a mi nariz, esta vez peor que antes, gire alarmado en busca de donde venía ese hedor y la voz, solo para observar con horror como la misma imagen que me había atormentado por años estaba frente a mí, Jacob Blackwood, son sus largos brazos musculosos su cuerpo había crecido aún más que la última vez, con una abdomen tan redondo que era imposible no decirle gordo, sus dientes disparejos las uñas maltratadas y ese espantoso cuerno en su frente, no me dio tiempo si quiera a pensar, solo supe que al ver la expresión de terror de Ariel, le grite que corriera mientras que yo estúpidamente me lanzaba contra la bestia, fue repelido patéticamente con un manotazo que había abierto una herida en mi pecho bastante profunda, la sangre chorreaba a borbones de ahí y solo pude ver a Jacob frente a mi, con una expresión confundida en su rostro –** No hueles a ningún olímpico…pero tu sangre…huele apetitosa- **dijo con una sonrisa mientras la baba chorreaba de entre sus fauces, arrastro sus manos hacia mí con un silbido gutural que hacia estremecer mi piel, a centímetros de tocarme una oleada de viento helado nos envolvió acompañado de un grito de mi parte, que por pura rabia y coraje me levante a pesar de la herida de mi pecho, y salte sobre Blackwood que me miro con espanto en su rostro, sorprendentemente había saltado los dos metros que me separaban de su cabeza y lo sujetaba del cabello, sin pensarlo mucho más dirigí mi puño que en ese momento se sentía helada, sintiendo como atravesaba su cráneo como si de mantequilla se tratase, mire asustado mi puño…que se había vuelto una especie de estalactita resplandeciente humeante por el frio.

Grite nuevamente por puro coraje y temor, sin darme cuenta el cuerpo de Jacob se congelo completamente para luego explotar en una nube de arena dorada…caía al suelo con pesadez y dolor en mis extremidades, mis sollozos me acompañaron mientras todo se volvía negro.

Había perdido la consciencia.

Fin del prólogo.

BOREAS QUIRON OCIRROE


	2. Capitulo 1: Salimos

**Bueno no hay nada que comentar de los review...ya que no hubo ninguno pero bueno, espero disfruten el capitulo y nuevamente espero 2 Review para pronta continuación, pero bueno...estoy motivado con este fic y espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1 Salida.**

El terrible dolor en su cabeza se veía opacado por el ardor constante de su brazo, sentía que este hubiese sido sumergido en lava para luego dejarla remojar en brazas…si bastante exagerada la comparación pero no encontraba otro modo de explicar el dolor.

Su rostro se sentía húmedo, bastante curioso no recordaba haberse dormido en la ducha, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos mientras imágenes de lo ocurrido anoche le llegaban a la cabeza, la chica con hermosos ojos hablándole, el desagradable hedor, su brazo congelado…el profesor Jacob intentando cenarle…al recordar eso, no pudo abrir completamente los ojos al instante, volteo a los lados intentando ubicar a la criatura, solo para notar los restos de una escultura de hielo destruidas frente a él, y algunos restos de arena, por la posición de la luna y el color del cielo, imagino que estaba amaneciendo…no pasarían muchos minutos antes de que los conserjes llegaran hacer su labor diaria.

Me levante con cuidado colocando mi mano en la herida de mi pecho, que sorprendentemente estaba cicatrizando como si hubiese sido tratada por días, con calma quite la ligera capa de nieve que había pegada a mi cuerpo y me retire del campo.

La mañana había pasado tranquilamente aunque me había parecido extraño no ver a Marsias en la habitación aunque no le di mucha importancia, asistí a las clases como de costumbre asombrándome aún más al ver que la profesora Hokins se había ausentado de clases, por lo cual teníamos ese periodo libre, no me digne a recapitular lo pasado la noche anterior, sea lo que sea no tenía nada que ver conmigo; si fue bastante aterrador…pero no quería volver a las citas psiquiátricas por afirmar haber asesinado a su antiguo profesor de primaria, en defensa propia dado que este parecía ser un mutante y quería desayunarle… Era estúpido siquiera pensar que el mismo se lo creía, empezaba a considerar que realmente algo malo estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Durante el último periodo, "Ingles"… me parecía curioso que dieran ese tipo de materia donde la lengua madre de la propia…pero podría decir que estaba agradecido, porque realmente se le daba fatal leerlo, claro…quizás sin dislexia, haría un excelente trabajo en ello, pero lamentablemente no era el caso.

Fijo su vista en el sitio que usualmente ocupaba Marsias, pero simplemente lo veía vacío, era realmente extraño, di un suspiro por la torpe preocupación, no es que le tuviera un efusivo cariño, pero si repentinamente desaparecía su compañero de habitación…sería muy mal visto ¿No?.

Al salir de clases se dirigió a uno de los chicos con los que normalmente veía hablar Marsias, le pregunte si había visto a este en algún lado, pero con el ceño fruncido me dijo que no sabía de quien hablaba, no le di importancia seguramente era otro de esos idiotas que no me hablarían solo por mis problemas, tantos podrían ser.

Esa idea fue removida de mi cabeza, al recibir la misma respuesta de las siguientes personas a las que pregunte, fruncí el ceño por la confusión, no creía el haber despertado el odio de todos en una noche.

Recordó la extraña relación profesor-alumno entre Marsias y Hokins; así que tome dirección hacia los cuartos de los profesores, al tocar la puerta, esta se abrió con cuidado y no me sorprendió ver a la profesora junto a Marsias, si no que en esta también estaba la pelirroja de anoche, Ariel; sus ojos rojos le daban a entender que debía estar llorando pero estos cambiaron en una de sorpresa a chocar su mirada con la mía, su mano se levantó en mi dirección y una expresión de terror se puso en sus ojos.

**-Él fue el que me ayudo….- **su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse en llanto nuevamente –** pensé que habías muerto…-** sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar mucho más y empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas-**yo…yo…lo siento, no quise abandonarte…pero es que…-** sonreí a pesar de sentir un poco de lastima, quien lo diría, realmente estaba asustado porque todo había sido real, pero me preocupaba más el calmar el llanto de aquella chica.

**-No te preocupes…me las arregle como pude- **Sonreí aún más abiertamente, notando como ligeramente la chica se sonrojaba, a diferencia de los demás chicos ella que sufría la misma enfermedad que yo, parecía más dispuesta a entablar amistad conmigo, lleve mi mano a mi nuca para alborotar mi propio cabello, como señal de nerviosismo, di una mirada rápida a Marsias, que ahora parecía verme aterrado-**Ey…Marsias deberías ver lo que pasa en el instituto, todos están negando tu existencia…- **suspire para ver que su expresión no había cambiado, supuse que no le importaba en lo absoluto, y yo no era nadie para preocuparme en su lugar, me despedí con la mano para luego dar la vuelta, que habría sido parte de mi retirada si no es por la mano de la profesora Hokins que sujetaba mi hombro con una fuerza, algo absurda para ser real, gruñí un poco de dolor para llevar mi mano e intentar quitar su mano de mi hombro, pero fui interrumpido por un jalón que me llevo dentro de la habitación, me tambalee un poco antes de caer al piso y mirar con rabia a la profesora –** No tiene derecho hacer eso- **reclame con algo de temor, porque realmente esa fuerza no era normal en una persona.

**-Chico, ¿Cómo acabaste con la bestia? –** la voz de la profesora parecía serena y aunque me sorprendió que no pareciera extrañada por la existencia de la criatura.

-**Usted no me creería- **dije mientras bajaba la mirada, realmente no quería volver aquellas extenuantes charlas psiquiátricas, había representado problemas tanto para él como para su familia, y no quería volver a recaer en ello.

**-Oh chico, créeme que no sería la primera vez en oír algo así- **su expresión a pesar de seria, demostraba sinceridad en sus palabras, por lo que baje un poco la guardia con ella.

**-Era el Profesor Jacob, había vuelto a transformarse y no lo pude evitar, empecé a golpearle hasta que perdí la conciencia- **había omitido la parte en la que le había atravesado la cabeza con mi brazo congelado, pero supuse que no tendría mayor importancia.

Hokins y Marsias se miraron con complicidad para luego fruncir un poco el ceño, la chica se acercó a nosotros dos con una mirada de lastima para luego hablar-**Chicos…¿Conocéis acerca de la mitología?- **con esas palabras un dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente, no realmente un dolor…si no una incomodidad, como un mal presagio, ambos asentimos aunque por parte de Ariel, menciono a varios dioses rememorando en sus recuerdos-** Ariel, tu sin duda eres hija de un Dios…teníamos meses observándote, y Marsias llevaba 2 años intentando averiguar si tu olor era suficientemente fuerte para atraer a las criaturas, y desafortunadamente…eres hija de uno de los 12 olímpicos…tu olor los atrae como para nosotros el olor a la ternera asada…-** su mirada dura los penetraba realmente estaba diciendo la verdad-**En cuanto a ti, no tenía idea de que fueras hijo de un dios…pero si acabaste a Jacob tu solo, quiere decir que sí lo eres.**

Era mucho para un día, la mire con una mirada extrañada y me levante, dispuesto a salir de la habitación y no escuchar más de aquellas estupideces…que por alguna razón sonaban tan creíbles, a unos metros fuera de la habitación sentí un jalón en mi hombro, voltee irritado disputo a atravesar esa mano con mi puño helado…si recordara como lo hizo y solo encontré los ojos espantados de Ariel.-**Hyles… sé que suena increíble pero me han estado explicando las últimas horas cosas que no podría negar, la dislexia es porque nuestro cerebro no está desarrollado para leer ingles…si no griego antiguo…, la TDAH…son una especie de mecanismo biológico que nos desarrollan reflejos para la batalla...-**parecía dudar en cada palabra pero a su vez sonaba como si intentase creer que todo era cierto- **Hyles…esto es real…y más criaturas como las de anoche nos asesinaran si no vamos con ellos al campamento de mestizos.**

¿Campamento de Mestizos? ¿Qué demonios era eso?, estaba confundido, normalmente me adapto a la situación dado que nunca he tenido más opción que conformarme, pero esto era una decisión drástica, sonaba a que debería abandonar las semanas que quedaban de clase para ir a un campamento de lunáticos igual de atrofiados que él, posiblemente peor ya que estos creían en dioses y demás- **Simplemente…no me puedo creer que existan las criaturas…llevo años intentando negarlo por mi propio bien…y de repente resulta que son reales, necesito más pruebas…-** casi susurre pero no esperaba que Marsias cualmente pudiera escucharlo ya que estaba llegando, realmente tenía un gran oído.

** -Una prueba ¿eh? Te daré una- **se quitó su gorro y removió un poco su cabello acercándose para mostrarme unos cuernos de mediano tamaño saliendo de su cabeza, que en el gorro parecían las costuras duras- **Preciosos ¿eh?, Los gane hace 20 años con mi primera misión de protección de Mestizos- **parecía orgulloso de eso, y algo que no veía mucho en él, era una sonrisa arrogante, luego recapacite en sus palabras.

**-¿20 años? ¿Qué edad tienes Marsias? –** el pareció insultado, pero luego recapacito sobre la situación.

**-El doble que tú, por un segundo olvide que no sabes nada de los Sátiros- **sonrío para luego darnos la espalda- **Ya tienes tu prueba, recoge tus cosas…créeme que te arrepentirás si te quedas, tu olor ha despertado y seguramente en cualquier momento te atacaran…ni tu ni tu familia estarán a salvo- **su imagen se perdió al cruzar en la habitación, al recapacitar en lo que dijo, no podía perder más tiempo, si al menos había una mínima probabilidad de que lastimaran a su familia, no lo permitiría.

**-Volveré- **dije antes de correr a mi habitación y empacar en un bolso, algunas prendas, sin olvidar la ropa de invierno…no es que la necesitara pero no permitiría que pensaran raro de él por nunca sentir frio, guarde también la foto de mi familia (Mi madre y mi hermana) según mamá, mi padre había muerto un poco antes de que yo naciera por lo cual no tenía fotos de él, ni sabía cómo era, nunca había estado muy interesado en saber acerca de él, pero ahora que lo pensaba…si su padre era un dios…cómo es posible que hubiese muerto…apretó los puños por la curiosidad y se decidió a salir de nuevo hacia la habitación de Hokins.

Ariel había empacado algo más ostentoso que él, pero tampoco era demasiado, junto a Marsias que realmente no llevaba nada más que un bolso estudiantil y la señorita Hokins que realmente no llevaba nada –** No se preocupen, ya he hablado con sus padres, y accedieron a dejarlos ir con nosotros, y con respecto a las clases, ya habéis aprobado las materias y no habrá problemas con que reanuden luego del verano, si tienen ganas de volver a estudiar en un instituto- **nos paramos frente a la carretera mientras la profesora Hipe sacaba…una moneda de oro de su bolsas, luego en una plegaria que no alcance a oír, la lanzo al camino para que esta se hundiera en el suelo, y segundos después una nube de humo se hizo presente materializándose en un taxi como esos ostentosos de LA pero de color negro, una anciana se asomó por la ventanilla del chofer y nos miraba con un solo ojo rojizo- **Entren- **nos dijo la profesora para luego proceder ella abrir la y puerta y darnos paso.

Dentro me di cuenta en el estado que estaban los asientos, bastantes tupidos y roídos manchado por aceite seguramente de comidas del paso, bastante sucio y poco cómodo, fijo su vista al frente y en vez de una señora, habían tres un poco parecidas entre si, pero si lo suficiente, la del medio giro su cuerpo para vernos, aterrorizándome al no tener ni un solo ojo- **¿A dónde Hipe? – **pregunto con una voz cansada y aburrida.

**-Campamento de Mestizos Moiras- **respondió para que luego arrancaran de bruces a gran velocidad y entre peleas que me hacían jurar que nunca más volvería a subir a ese auto.

Fin Capitulo 1


End file.
